


Aftermath

by StarlightShimmer



Series: The Unexpected Friendship of Darcy Lewis and Tony Stark [2]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Darcy Lewis, Asexuality, Avengers like to gossip, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 02:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7599808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarlightShimmer/pseuds/StarlightShimmer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Darcy and Tony end up spending Valentines together the whole Tower has something to talk about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aftermath

“So, you and Tony, huh?”

Truthfully Darcy had been expecting to have this conversation for weeks. Ever since she had woken up the morning after Valentine’s Day still sprawled on one of Tony’s couches with several of the Avengers leering.

They hadn’t done anything – of course they hadn’t – but that doesn’t mean the others hadn’t made it out to be more than it was. They had both fallen asleep while watching movies. They had been on separate couches and everything. She knew that would not stop people from speculating though.

“There is no me and Tony, Jane,” Darcy said, attempting to keep the exasperation out of her tone.

“That’s not what Thor told me.”

“He wasn’t even there.”

“Well, no,” Jane admitted, “but he told me that Clint told him that you had a sleepover on Valentines.” 

“I fell asleep on his couch,” Darcy acknowledged, “he was lonely and so we watched movies together.” She was rather cursing Clint right now. He was such a gossip – definitely the worst out of the group. Well, actually, the worst gossip might be Tony but he was hardly an option to be the gossip in this situation.

“You know I wouldn’t be mad, right,” Jane questioned, “as far as I know there was nothing about sleeping with the boss in either of our contracts. And it’s really about time you got laid. I don’t think I’ve ever even heard you talking about a man now that I think about it.”

Darcy’s patience was running thin. This was one of the many reasons she was not exactly ‘out’ about her orientation. It wasn’t that she was ashamed, but she did not have the patience to be an educational resource or an activist. 

“It doesn’t matter because it was nothing,” Darcy said shortly, “just two people who fell asleep – on separate couches might I add – watching movies.”

“If you say so.”

“I do.”

*

“May I speak to you for a moment, Miss. Lewis?”

Darcy almost groaned aloud at the sound of Pepper Potts’ voice. She had only spoken to the woman once before – when she had been hired – but she could only imagine what she wanted now. Or, more accurately, what she would have heard to encourage her to seek Darcy out.

“I’m going to kill Clint Barton,” Darcy grumbled, “but yes, of course.”

Jane, smartly, exited the room and locked the door behind her leaving the two of them alone. 

“I have to bring the science bros their lunches soon though or they won’t eat,” Darcy said, “and you know how Dr. Banner gets when he isn’t fed.”

“It was, in fact, Bruce who suggested I should speak with you,” Pepper said.

“Huh. Never took him for a gossip,” Darcy said, “but before this becomes longer than it has to let me say that nothing happened. We fell asleep watching movies. That’s it.”

Pepper gave her a measured look. “And he didn’t try and force you into anything else,” Pepper asked, looking pained.

“No!” Darcy shouted, “absolutely not.”

“Oh thank gosh,” Pepper said, “I didn’t think Tony would do that, but I also know he’s not exactly the type of guy who is used to being denied things. I was prepared for a PR nightmare.”

“Why would you think I would say no,” Darcy questioned.

“Well, you are asexual,” Pepper said, “I know that doesn’t necessarily mean you would say no, but it’s a pretty good indication.”

“What? How?”

“Your file,” Pepper said with a shrug, “Jarvis is very thorough. It’s all there if anyone cared to look.”

Darcy did not know if she should feel horrified or relieved. This was not the direction she had expected the conversation to take, but at least it was not an overly negative direction.

“Well, uh, no PR emergency,” Darcy said, “all is well. Well, other than the fact that I apparently work in a building full of gossips.”

“Bruce was just trying to look out for you,” Pepper said.

“I’m an adult,” Darcy huffed, “I can look out for myself.”

*

“Would you like to come up and watch a movie?”

The voice of Tony Stark was unexpected, though maybe it should not have been.

“Are you really sure that’s wise,” Darcy questioned.

“Why wouldn’t it be?”

“You mean other than the fact that Clint is a gossip, Jane thinks I need to get laid, Bruce was apparently concerned you might have been fraternizing with me, and Pepper thought you might have raped me?”

“What!?”

“You heard me, Tony,” Darcy said with a huff.

“I’ll deal with it – I swear,” Tony said, “tomorrow though. Tonight do you want to come up and watch a movie?”

“Shouldn’t you be out trying to impress women or men or whoever,” Darcy asked, “I don’t appreciate time spent with me out of pity.”

“This isn’t pity,” Tony said, “I just enjoyed your company. Movies with the team are always a bonding experience, but never much fun. I don’t mind Bird Brain cracking jokes, but listening to Cap shush him the whole time gets old fast. You’re much better company.”

Darcy looked at him, hard. 

“Alright Tony,” she said with a sigh, “what do you really want? I’m not a very good wingwoman if that’s what you’re after. You should be getting out there and having fun. Being Tony Stark.”

He shrugged. “Sometimes it’s exhausting being Tony Stark. Are you surprised that I like hanging out with someone without the expectations.”

“I suppose not, but you really do need to deal with the others,” she said.

“I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn't expecting to write a sequel to February 14th, but inspiration just hit me. There will probably be one more instalment to come. Hope you enjoyed and thank you for reading!


End file.
